Crimson Ties
by iPWN
Summary: Kasanoda's been feeling kinda down ever since Haruhi rejected him. To make matters worse his twin sisters just got back from military school and enrolled in his school. Now he's gotta worry about what's going on between one of his sisters and.....Mori?
1. Dun Dun Duuuuun

Warning: I have a feeling that Kasadoda, Sam, and mybe even Tani's language may get worse in later chapters. And I don't mean grammer or spelling wise. But other then that I think everyone else is pretty much well behaved.

**Disclamer: **Ouran High School Host Club is copyrighted to Bisco Hatori. I don't own nutten. I SUCK!! Ok I'm over it. XD However, Samantha and Tani are mine. All Mine!! (evil laughter)

**Title: **Chrimson Ties

**Summary:** What if Kasanoda had a sister? What if he had two and they were twins, his faternal twins? Kasanoda's twin sister's has come home from military school and want to go to school with their brother. Can our favorite Casanova get rid of them? Or does he have to suck it up and get over it? So many questions, and all the answers here.

**This is so I remember what they look like, so I can _SEE_ Sam and Tani better in my head. But if it helps you _SEE_ to then go ahead and _SEE_.**

Kasanoda's twin sisters:

Name: Samantha (Sam)

Hight: 5"5

Apperence:

Hair: Red w/black streaks (short/ear length)

Eyes: Red

Personality: She's been a tomboy her whole life but unlike most girls still hasn't grown out of it. She's loud and it's kinda hard to keep her attention for long.

(I'll add more as the stoy goes on)

-

Name: Tani

Height: 5"5

Appearence:

Hair: Red (long/wavy/middle back length)

Eyes: Red

Personality: She's sweet and entergetic but can lash out as quick as a python or a aligator on their own onwer. Tani's the type of person who feels that 'If she's not haveing fun, then no one's having fun!'

(I'll add more as the stoy goes on)

---------------------------------------

Title: Chrimson Ties

Chapter 1:** Dun Dun Duuuuun**

Kasanoda or formally known by the Host Club as Casanova walked around his home in a daze. He had just heard the horrible news from his father. His twin sisters were comming home from military school. Hopefully not for good. Don't get him wrong, he loved his sisters, but they were just so...well, he didn't really have any words to discribe them. But they would't have been good ones if he did,

"Kas-kun!!" Yelled voices from down stairs.

'Speak of the devils.'

"Come down, **now**!"

'Yep, that bossy attitude had to be none other then Samantha.'

"We have a suprise for you." The sing-song voice only made the second voice only more frightening. Kasanoda shudded.

'And only Tani can give me these type of chills. His whole way downstars he was saying a silent prayer that thier vist would be a short one. Before he could finish he spotted his sisters, and what he saw nearly made him faint.

"W-W-W-What the hell...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?"

"Creepy." Replied The Host Club Presedent.

"What's wrong?" The vice presedent kept his eyes glued on his lap top.

"You know that feeling you get when someone evil is upon you?" Kyouya glanced up from his computer. "No no no. I'm not talking about you." Tamaki stood and walked around Kyouya's chair few times. "I'm talking about that feeling you get when someone bad is comming."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen the twins in a while."

"Oh, nevermind. Have you seen Haruhi be chance?"

"She's probally with the little devils right now. She did say she had to run a few errends." Tamaki growned and fell back on the couch. Kyouya closed his laptop and turned to his friend. "Don't even think about whining or crying." Tamaki closed his eyes and slid down on the couch. His head was on the arm rest and one of his legs was laying on the armrest across from him, while the other danggleded over the edge of the couch.

"Meanie." The blond boy sigh and twerled a few strands of hair between his fingers. When he opened his eyes his whole gloomy appearence quickly changed, and in a flash his was up and on his feet. "Haruhi!" Tamaki pounced on the young girl. They would've fell if it weren't for Tamaki's good balence and death grip on the girl. "Father missed you so much! Where on earth did you go?!" Haruhi gently pushed the blond back.

"The store. I would've been here sooner, but the Twins wouldn't stop messing with things."

"I knew it!"

"No you didn't." Kyouya pointed out.

"Never leave papa again." Tamaki cought Haruhi in another tight bear hug.

"Such a perverted king." Hikaru took a step forward. "I can almost hear all your perverted thoughts."

"Can not!" Tamaki loosened his grip, so Haruhi took that as her que to slowly back away and take a seat on the couch closest to Kyouya's chair.

"Wow. So you admit to having perverted thoughts." Kaoru took a place next to his brother.

"What?! No! Haruhi don't listen to them! Why you little- " Tamaki was enterrupted by a knock at the door. Hunny and Mori entered followed by Kasanoda.

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan, guess what? We have a new member!" Mori nodded in agreement. They all turned to Kyouya for comfirmation.

"It's true." A scream erupted from the twins and the king. They jumped infront of Kyouya. Squating to his eye level.

"Who is it?!"

"Who do you think?" The three slowly turned to Kasanoda. "A new girl of course. Idiots" He mummble to himself. The twins took a seat next to Haruhi on the couch.

"Aww, we thought you ment a new _Host _in the Host Club." The twins replied in unisen. "We get new girls all the time. What's so special about this one?"

"She's my sister." Everyone turned their attention to Kasanoda, who's eyes were fixed on the floor.

**Flashback**

The three siblings had already made it to school. Samantha and Tani had just gotten aquantted with the school and Kasanoda had to be a good brother --because of his father's direct orders-- and walk them home.

"God your uniforms suck!" Samantha growled.

"You're not even wearing it. So stop complaining!" Kasanoda growled back at his sister. She was drawing so much attention. She was wearing her favorite black shorts and a small green t-shirt. She also had on her green and black chucks. It didn't help that she had on a black choker with matching black studded bracelets.

"And I'm never going to! I ain't a sell out like someone I know." Samantha glared at her sister.

"But look Sam," Tani spun in a circle making her yellow dress rise and her hair long red hair wrap around her neck. "It's so flippy. I feel like a cream puff!" Tani let out a giggle.

"Whatever _Puffs._" Samantha smirked at the new nickname.

"Kas-kun. What's that?" Tani pointed to a poster hung in the hallway. He intsantly reconized the seven men, six if you don't count Haruhi.

"It's a Host Club. Now hurry up." Kasanoda quickened his steps.

"Why are you rushin'? We're still early. Hay, are you listening to **_me_**!!" Tani ripped the poster off the wall then ran to catch up with her siblings.

"You know Sam, their kinda cute. I think I'm gonna check it out." Kasanoda stopped dead in his tracks.

"I don't know T. It sounds kinda stupid."

"I still wanna see. Come with with me, it might be fun." Samantha scoffed.

"No thank you. I'm just gonna go home."

"But aren't these your little Karate buddies, or whatever you call them." Samantha snatched the paper from her sister.

"Mori, Hunny, you sold your souls to the devils." She let the paper slip from her hand. "Ok, I'll stop by to pick you up afterwards. How's that?" Tani squealed in delight. "Then maybe I'll see what's up with those two." Samantha pointed over her shoulder at the paper on the ground.

Neither girl realized they completely left their brother standing in the same place he had stopped earlier. He nearly had a panic attack when he heard his sister's words.

'If they find something they like here...then..then...they'll never leave!' Then In an instant Kasanada was running down the hallway leading to Music Room 3. On his way he spotted Mori and Hunny.

"Casanava." Muttered Mori. Hunny lit up at the sight of the red head.

"Casanava, we're going to the Club. Come with us, we haven't seen you in a while. We can talk over snacks!" Mori nodded. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Alright.".

**End of Flashback  
**

"And if you're smart...you'll decline her request to join!" A soft chuckle made him look up. It was Tamaki.

"Oh, Casanova. It's ok to worry about your sister."

"Yeah, and if she's your sister I sure you won't have to worry about us or anyone touching her." Kaoru stated.

"Especially if she looks anything like you." Hikaru put in his two cents.

"Exactly! No-wait! That's not what I ment. Hikaru behave yourself!" Haruhi came to Tamaki's aid while he fummbled for the right words to say.

"What's wrong?" Just hearing Haruhi's voice put him at ease. But soon he remember all his old feelings for her, and once again became nervous. It took Kasadoda a few moments to get his voice back.

"You cannot let my sister join."

"I'm sorry Kasanoda, but we do not turn away any requests to join. Not matter who is against it. If we did then it would be bad for busness, and beside that it's purely the clients choice whether they stay or not." Kyouya stood and made his way over to Kasanoda. "The only way a client will be dissmissed, is if they display unaccepable behaverior. Like Miss Ayanokoji for example a/n: The girl who accused Haruhi of making a _disgusting suggestion _toward her.

"But, she's evil." Kasanoda felt so defeated. 'Their never going to leave.' He growned inwardly.

A knock on the door made everyone jump.

"If you'll excuse us," Kyouya nodded to Kasanoda then turned to the door. "We're now open."

--------------------------------------------

I'm so DONE!!!!! For today at least. Or should I say tonight? No, wait...TOMORROW! My stupid self got bored and started this around **11:30 PM **and I'm just now finishing the first chapter at **5:04 AM**!! This was just suppose to be a quick prolouge. Just introdude the characters and the two new ones. I suck at watching movies and writing.

Someone help me me!!

**Is it**: Growned or Groned or (how you really spell it) This is really bugging me. God I need sleep. GOOD NITE!!

**Review!!! I cammand you! Or at least help me with my spelling problems!! X( If you do either then I'll ****update.**


	2. My name's, oh you already know it

**Warning: **I have a feeling that Kasadoda, Sam, and maybe even Tani's language may get worse in later chapters. An I don't mean grammer or spelling wise. But other then that I think everyone else is pretty much well behaved.

**Disclamer: **OuranHigh School Host Club is copyrighted to Bisco Hatori.I still don't own nutten. But I do own a dollar I just found by the bus stop. Samantha and Tani are mine and always will be! So Nya Nya!!

**Title: **Chrimson Ties

**Summary:** What if Kasanoda had a sister? What if he had two and they were twins, his faternal twins? Kasanoda's twin sister's has come home from military school and want to go to school with their brother. Can our favorite Casanova get rid of them? Or does he have to suck it up and get over it? So many questions, and all the answers here. Or maybe even more questions.

**This is so I can remember what they look like and act, so I can _SEE_ Sam and Tani better in my head. But if it helps you _SEE_ too then go ahead and _SEE_.**

Kasanoda's twin sisters:

Name: Samantha (Sam)

Hight: 5"5

Apperence:

Hair: Red w/black streaks (short/ear length)

Eyes: Red

Personality: She's been a tomboy her whole life but unlike most girls still hasn't grown out of it. She's loud and it's kinda hard to keep her attention for long. She's sweet when she want's to be, but hide it most of the time. Once you get to know her she's as easy to read as an open book.

(I'll add more as the stoy goes on)

-

Name: Tani

Height: 5"5

Appearence:

Hair: Red (long/wavy/middle back length)

Eyes: Red

Personality: She's sweet and entergetic but can lash out as quick as a python or a aligator on their own onwer. Tani's the type of person who feels that 'If she's not haveing fun, then no one's having fun!' Tani's also the type to keep a lot of secrets. You never know what she's really thinking.

(I'll add more as the story goes on)

---------------------------------------------

Title: **Chrimson Ties**

Chapter 2:** My name's...Oh, you already know it**

Two young girls entered timidly. One with long black hair and the other with shoulder length brown hair. Kasanoda breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't his sister.

"Um, I'm sorry. Are we early?" Kyouya flash his trademark smile.

"No need to apologize. We were just opening." The two girls smiled at Kyouya's kindness. "Please." He swept his hand across the room and stopped at one of the many tables already set with sweets and tea. "Save a seat." Soon after taking their seats Tamaki joined them.

The day went by like any other day. Girlish squeels from every direction and blinding white smile gleaming from every corrner of the room. The day was almost over and still no sign of either of his sisters. He was starting to feel that he was over reacting. He did have a tendency to do that sometimes.

"I guess there was nothing to really worry about huh?"

"What?" Kasanoda was in his own world when Haruhi wal up.

"I'm talking about your sister." She sat next to him. "She never showed up."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll head home then. Good bye everyone!" They all waved their goodbyes, then Kasanoda headed home. But just as he rounded the corrner to leave, another red head came around from the other corrner, on their way to the Host Club.

"Excuse me." The hudge double doors opened with a creak. "Is this the Host Club?" Tani stepped inside and smirked. "Or am I mistaken?" Tamaki was the first to step forward and speek.

"Why yes my princess. We are the infamiss Ouran Host Club, but I'm sorry to say that we're about to close up and head home for the night." Tani walked around Tamaki and studied the boys as well as the room. She let out a small whistle.

"This is _some_ music room you got here." She took a seat at the piano and lightly tapped a few keys. "I'm sorry I came so late. I'm new to this school so it was hard for me to find my way here." Tani gave her famous puppy dog pout that always seem to work on her brother.

"It's alright. I found it hard to find my way around my first time here too. I still get lost from time to time." Haruhi laughed at herself.

"Thank you for understanding Haruhi." A banging on the door made everyone jump. Even Kyouya and Mori who were usally so calm and relaxed. "Looks like my bodygaurd's here. I'll come by tomorrow. On time." She added quickly.

"Tani! Come on. We gotta go." Samantha walked over to her sister.

"Sam! Don't you want to say hello to my new friends?"

"Not really."

"Sam!" Samantha turned to the childish voice and saw the short blond. Holding his pink bunny like always. "You go to this school?!"

"Hunny?" He wasted no time jumping off Mori's shoulders on to Samantha for a flying hug. "What are you doing here? In a Host Club?"

"It's really fun! I get all the sweets I want!" Samantha put Hunny down and playfully slapped Mori on the arm.

"What's wrong? Can't say hello to anyone anymore." She laughed and hugged Mori's midsection. He smiled back and returned the kind gesture. They stopped when Hikaru cleared his throat. The twins were getting bored.

"So, all you guys know each other?" They said together.

"Wow. That's so cool! Me and Sam can only talk at the same time when we're really upset. Hikaru, Kaoru, You guys are so cool!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Samantha cleared her throat. "Hunny, Mori, this is my twin sister Tani. "

"I didn't know you had a twin!" Hunny spun his stuffed bunny around a few times. "Hunny wants a twin to." He told the toy.

"In that case you can have my brother. I'm one of triplets and he's kind've a downer. You know, a party pooper." Tamaki was feeling left out so he decided to rejoin the conversation.

"Maybe we can meet your beloved brother and hear more about how you three know each other tomorrow. That's if you two lovely ladys will join us tomorrow."

"Tani will. I'm not."

"Why not Sam. Tamaki's inviting you too." Tani whined.

"I really really wish I could but...I don't want to." And with that Sam grabbed her sister. "I bet Kas-kun's already mad about us making him wait."

"See you all tomorrow!" and with that they were gone. All unaware of the smirk on Tani face.

"They were nice. Weren't they Mother?" The twins leaned on Tamai's shoulders.

"I don't know. They were ok. One's a hot-head and the other's a air-head" Said Kaoru.

"The one with the short hair seemed too bossy." Kiraru poked the blond in the cheek. "Reminds me of someone."

"Don't be stupid! Mother, you liked them right!" Kyouya grinded his teeth at the title Tamaki _kindly_ gave him.

"Well, Father." Kyouya fixed his glasses and walked to the door. "You didn't find it strange that Miss Tani already knew your names, but this was you first time meeting." They were all silent for a while.

"All she had to do was talk to anyone at the school. The Host Club is well known you know." Haruhi tried to ease the tention.

"Maybe. Maybe so. Well, food for thought. If you excuse me, I'm going home." Kyouya smiled to himself as he left. While everyone else didn't know weather to take Kyouya serious or not.

"Wait a minute. Did they say Kas-kun?" Haruhi pointed out. "You don't think..." She trailed off.

"Think what." The two dobble-gangers moved from Takaki to Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Nevermind I said anything."

It was a quiet ride home for the three red-heads. Tani and Kasanoda both seemed to be almost glowing. Kasanoda, because he thought his sister's never made it to the Host Club and might get bored, act out, then get sent back to military school. Tani, because she had a feeling she was going to like this school. A lot. Samantha just shook her head at her siblings.

'I don't even wanna know.' She thought before scanning the scencery and drifting off in her own thoughts. A blush crept it's way across her cheeks just at the thought of a certin Host Club member. 'Just great. I'm getting soft.' Even though she hated being weak more then anything she smiled anyway.

----------------------------------------------

Uh-oh! A whole lot of smirking in this chapter. Looks like someone's plotting and scemeing. Why is Tani so interested in the Host Club? Who's Sam crushing over? Why is Kasanoda so clueless? And why do I keep asking questions?

I'm tired!! I went to sleep around 5:00 AM and woke up at 8:00 AM. I'm sooooooo gonna crash later today and I know it. I feel energized now, but I now it's gonna hit me like a mute bat hits walls.

Someone help me me!!

**Is it**: Growned or Groned or (how you really spell it) This is really bugging me. I'll stop asking when I get an answer.

**Review!!! Why? Because my word is law! Review or help me with my spelling problem. A willing Beta would be nice. If you do either then I'll gladly update.  
**


	3. A New Look

**Warning: **I have a feeling that Kasadoda, Sam, and maybe even Tani's language may get worse in later chapters. An I don't mean grammer or spelling wise. But other then that I think everyone else is pretty much well behaved.

**Disclamer: **OuranHigh School Host Club is copyrighted to Bisco Hatori.I still don't own nutten. But I do own a dollar I just found by the bus stop. Samantha and Tani are mine and always will be! So Nya Nya!!

**Title: **Chrimson Ties

**Summary:** What if Kasanoda had a sister? What if he had two and they were twins, his faternal twins? Kasanoda's twin sister's has come home from military school and want to go to school with their brother. Can our favorite Casanova get rid of them? Or does he have to suck it up and get over it? So many questions, and all the answers here. Or maybe even more questions.

**This is so I can remember what they look like and act, so I can _SEE_ Sam and Tani better in my head. But if it helps you _SEE_ too then go ahead and _SEE_. If not, then your eyes are not worthy! **

Kasanoda's twin sisters:

Name: Samantha (Sam)

Hight: 5"5

Friends: Hunny, Mori

Apperence:

Hair: Red w/black streaks (short/ear length)

Eyes: Red

Personality: She's been a tomboy her whole life but unlike most girls still hasn't grown out of it. She's loud and it's kinda hard to keep her attention for long. She's sweet when she want's to be, but hide it most of the time. Once you get to know her she's as easy to read as an open book.

(I'll add more as the stoy goes on)

-

Name: Tani

Height: 5"5

Appearence:

Hair: Red (long/wavy/middle back length)

Eyes: Red

Personality: She's sweet and entergetic but can lash out as quick as a python or a aligator on their own onwer. Tani's the type of person who feels that 'If she's not haveing fun, then no one's having fun!' Tani's also the type to keep a lot of secrets. You never know what she's really thinking.

(I'll add more as the story goes on)

---------------------------------------------

Title: **Chrimson Ties**

Chapter 3:** A New Look**

"No. That's my pinata." Kasanoda mummbled in his sleep. "I know you stole it. I saw it in your VCR." He rolled over and latched on to his pillow. 'Wait.' He shited his head a little. 'I'm laying on my pillow. Right? Then what am I..." Opening his eyes he came face to face with a horrorfying sight. Tani.

"What...THE HELL?!" Kasanoda shot up in the sitting position as Tani yawnd and rubbed her eyes.

"You say that a lot, you know."

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"We're all girls right?" Samantha rolled over and laid her head on her brother's sholder. "So it's cool." Both girls erupted in laghter.

"You promised you would stop bringing that up!"

"Whatever Kasanoko." (Japanese girl names usally end with 'Ko') "We use to sleep in the same bed all the time when we were little." Kasanoda pushed Samantha off him and scooted off the bed.

"Yeah, key word. _Little_. We're not _little_ anymore. So if you could be so kind, get the hell out!" They both felt they got their laughs for the morning and decided to leave their brother alone for the day. Or at least for the morning.

"Bye Kasanoko." The said in unisin.

"Stop calling me that! And stop with that talking at the same time thing! It's creepy. I get enough of that from the twins at school."

The rest of the morning went along smootly. Everyone did their daily morning rutiens, and met down stairs for breakfast. After breakfast the girls got their things together and were getting ready to go. Their brother had already left. Club activities they guessed. They didn't really care. That's when they noticed a blond boy sweeping the enteryway. He seemed about they age. Too young to work for their father.

"Hey, are you new here or something?" He turned around revealing a small band-aid on his left cheek.

"No, I've been here for a while now. I'm sorry, I don't know you names."

"I'm Sam, and this is Tani. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Tasuya. I'm master Kasanoda's servent, even though he wants me to refer to myself as his friend." He laughed at himself. "And I'm guessing you two are relitaves of his. Maybe. Maybe not."

"Yes. We-"

"_We're_ his sisters." Tani butted in. "And _you're_ from the Sendo yakuza family. Am I right?" Tatsuya's smile faltered. "That's what I thought. So what the hell are _you_ doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at her comment.

"Tani." Sam hissed. "You don't even know him."

"I know enough!" Tani glared one last time before leaving.

"I'm sorry. She's been in a funny mood this morning." Tatsuya once again had a smile on his face.

"I completely understand why she's so mad at me. It's not like our familys get alone that well." Sam nodded as if she understood. She has always tried to keep out of her father as well as the yakuza's buiness. It was safer to stay uninvolved.

"Right. Well, I gotta go. Seeya around Tatsu." He nodded as she ran out the room.

Meanwhile Hunny and Mori we waiting for Samantha to arrive at school. The last time they all saw each other was at a judo compatition Hunny was competeing in. Sam held her own pretty good, but was no match against Hunny. She came in third next to Hunny who was first, and Yasuchika (Hunny's little brother AKA Chika) who came in second. Afterwards the three of them hung out for a while, that was until Samantha had to go home, which was at the time was military school. They promised to keep in touch. They did through letters and such, but it's just not the same as actually seeing the person. Lucky they were in the same school now.

"I really missed her didn't you?" Mori nodded.

"Very." Hunny was about to say more, but he noticed a car apoching. "Samantha." Mori said more to himself then anyone. Hunny heard him anyway and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the car. What they saw when they got there shocked them. Even Mori who was usaully so stone faced seemed to show signs of shock. When Samantha got out the car, or more like pushed out the car by Tani, she was wearing a dress. The poofy yellow school uniform. Tani got out next and stood behind she sister to keep her from running away. Sam tried to back up, but was just pushed forward by Tani.

"Hunny, Mori, doesn't Sam look cute!?"

"Yeah! Doesn't she Takashi?" Mori rubbed the back of his head and nodded sheepishly. Tani and Hunny both noticed this. Once their eyes met they both knew they had something in commen. A secret about they siblings, or in Hunny's case a cousin who was basicly a brother. They didn't need any words to understand each other.

"Well." Tani began. "We're goning to go to class now. It was nice seeing you again. Bye Hunny. Bye _Mori_." She made sure to put an empasis on Mori's name to embarass him futher.

Tani and Samantha both had class with Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins. After a breif introduction, they took their seats infront of the three Host Club members. Hikaru was the first to lean forward.

"Look Kaoru. She's wearing a dress."

"Yeah. So pretty." Both boys reached forward and started playing in her hair.

"You wanna lose those hands?" Samantha growled at them.

"Meow." They both said and pulled back their hands. "Looks like this kitty's got claws."

"She's got teeth to wanna see how I use em'!?" They both grinned at each other then to the pouting red head. Sam decided not to waste her time arguing with them so she just stuck her tounge out at them. She turned back around pretty sadisfied.

"You're _so_ elementary school, Sam."

"You, shut up! You're not aloud to speak. You lost the privlage. It's your fault I have to wear this damn thing." Samantha said pointing to her dress. Tani put her hand to her chest dramaticly.

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes! _Your_ fault. I can't believe you would stoop so low as to run a tell dad. I expected something like that from Kas-kun, but not you."

"Stop complaining. At least daddy's paying you. Right?" Samantha snorted.

"Only fifty bucks a week! I tried to ask for more, but he said either I take his offer or he'll send me right back to military school until I shape up." The short haird girl leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "I'm being bribed and blackmailed at the same time. And it's not as fun as it sounds." Tani tapped her chin in mock thought.

"You know what would cheer you up?" Samantha opened one of her eyes. "Come to the Host Club with me after school today!" Sam tried to hide her blush by turning away, but Tani already sat it anyway.

"I can't go there." she grummbled.

"Why not?" Tani scooted closer, envading Samantha's personal space.

"Just cause! Now leave it alone!" Samantha completly turned her chair around and sparked up a new conversation with the three behind them. Tani glanced back at the four of them, laughing at some inside joke.

"Kyouya would love to hear about this."

----------------------------------------------

OMFG!!! I finished this earlier but my computer shut off before I could save. My cat unplugged it!!!! (pulls put hair) I'm soooooo pissed right now. I could barely remember what I wrote. All I know is that's it's not as good as it was the first time. I feels so emo right not. TT

DAMN YOU NAUTICA!!! (my cat's name)

But I'm a little happy now. I got dinner!! Chicken can solve anything! (happy dance)

**Review!!! Why? Because my word is law! Review. If you do it I'll give you a cookie. Ok, I wont but I'll gladly update.**


	4. Big Red Is On the Move

**Warning: **I have a feeling that Kasadoda, Sam, and maybe even Tani's language may get worse in later chapters. And I don't mean grammar or spelling wise. But other then that I think everyone else is pretty much well behaved.

**Disclaimer: **OuranHigh School Host Club is copyrighted to Bisco Hatori.I still don't own nutten. But I do own a dollar I just found by the bus stop. Samantha and Tani are mine and always will be! So Nya Nya!!

**Title: **Crimson Ties

**Summary:** What if Kasanoda had a sister? What if he had two and they were twins, his fraternal twins? Kasanoda's twin sister's has come home from military school and want to go to school with their brother. Can our favorite Casanova get rid of them? Or does he have to suck it up and get over it? So many questions, and all the answers here. Or maybe even more questions.

**This is so I can remember what they look like and act, so I can **_**SEE**_** Sam and Tani better in my head. But if it helps you **_**SEE**_** too then go ahead and **_**SEE**_**. If not, then your eyes are not worthy! **

Kasanoda's twin sisters:

Name: Samantha (Sam)

Height: 5"5

Friends: Hunny, Mori

Appearance:

Hair: Red w/black streaks (short/ear length)

Eyes: Red

Personality: She's been a tomboy her whole life but unlike most girls still hasn't grown out of it. She's loud and it's kind of hard to keep her attention for long. She's sweet when she wants to be, but hides it most of the time. Once you get to know her she's as easy to read as an open book.

(I'll add more as the story goes on)

Name: Tani

Height: 5"5

Appearance:

Hair: Red (long/wavy/middle back length)

Eyes: Red

Personality: She's sweet and energetic but can lash out as quickly as a python or an alligator on their own owner. Tani's the type of person who feels that 'If she's not having fun, then no one's having fun!' Tani's also the type to keep a lot of secrets. You never know what she's really thinking.

(I'll add more as the story goes on)

' ' thinking

" " talking

_Italics_ stressing the word

---------------------------------------------

Title: **Crimson Ties**

Chapter 4:** Big Red Is On the Move**

Tamaki and Kyouya had class together and were currently doing what they did everyday. Tamaki talked while Kyouya pretended to listen. In the middle of this however Kyouya received a text message. After reading it a small smirk graced his lips.

"Interesting." He closed his flip phone and set it on the desk. The snap of the phone closing caught the attention of the blond.

"Who was it from?"

"If I'm getting a text from them, it's obviously one of my friends."

"Yeah but what'd it say?" Kyouya snatched his phone off the desk before Tamaki got any ideas.

"None of your business."

"But-"

"I need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a second." The black haired boy took the pass off the teacher's desk and left for the bathroom. When he arrived there Tani was standing outside the door waiting for him. Just like she said she would be.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I have a secret." Tani said in a sing song voice.

"Well, step into my office and tell me all about it." He held the door open for her. He could tell by the look she gave him that he didn't think it was such a good idea. "Don't worry. It's a single bathroom and of course there's a little thing called locks." Tani felt satisfied with his response and stepped inside, followed by Kyouya. They went inside, behind closed doors, so no one would see them together. But someone did see. Someone saw them talk as well enter the bathroom. _Together_. They saw it all.

He ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. No real destination in sight. Just running. Anywhere away from where he was.

'I can't believe they would do something like that. And at school of all places. In a bathroom!' He shuddered at the thought. "I didn't know girls were so bold. I defiantly didn't know Kyouya could be so daring." He stopped running when he reached a dead end. Opened the door at the end of the hallway he realized he reached the stairway the leads to roof. The boy sat on the bottom step trying to catch his breath. When he finally calmed down he whipped his phone and looked at the picture he took. A photo a Kyouya and Tani both walking into the bathroom. He didn't know what possessed him to do it. It was as if his hands were moving on their own. His finger hovered over the delete button, but stopped and hit the Back button instead. Keeping that picture could be valuable as well as dangerous. If Kyouya found out he would either have to do whatever the boy said, or Kyouya would whip out some blackmail on him. The second one more likely to happen.

"I guess I'm skipping first period."

--------------------

Tamaki was bored due to the absence of Kyouya. Yeah, he has other friends to talk to, but being with Kyouya was different. Kyouya was always so blunt and brutally honest with him. Tamaki would never tell anyone other then Kyouya, but some people really get on his last nerves. Because Tamaki's a naturally kind person he could never truly hate someone. He just slightly dislikes some more then others. He can't stand people who'd smile in his face all because his father is the Chairman. It's fake people Tamaki others. That's what drew him to Kyouya and Haruhi so much. They're always real to him. If they have an opinion or comment to say they'll say it. Negative or not.

"Maybe Kyouya has a stomach ache." Tamaki sighed.

"Or maybe he was tired of your constant rambling about topics that he or anyone else on the entire plant wouldn't give two hoots about." Only one person could stretch a single sentence in such a monotone voice. Sitting up slowly he searched the room from the source of the voice. Soon his eyes locked on to a girl diagonal to him. She wasn't looking at him--she never looked at him anymore--but he could tell it was her. Her body and notebook on her desk, which was strait by the way, were slightly turned in his direction.

"Miss Jonouchi." He saw her tense. "Do I annoy you?" His voice was low and quiet. He knew she didn't like him, so he tried not to bug her as much as possible.

"There are times when you talk to me that I feel like I would rather be chewing on barbwire then listening to your pointless rambling..." Ayame noticed out the corner of her eye that Tamaki was now turning away from her. "_But,_ there are times--like this--that I feel that you are somewhat tolerable and we can have somewhat decent conversations." He turned back around and cracked a small smile.

"I enjoy talking to you too." Tamaki could've sworn he saw her smile, but didn't want to get his hopes up. Ayame is only nice to him every blue moon, but most of the time she was downright scary. Tamaki never knew why she hated him so much, and he didn't want to push her about it. He liked her. She may be a bit more harsh, but she was still a good person. He moved to sit in front of her, and turned in the seat so he was facing her.

"I'm pretty huh?" Ayame scoffed. "You're pretty too." When she blushed she tried her best to play it off, but wasn't doing it very well. "I'm serious you know."

"Mr. Suoh. Please, return to your seat so you can finish your work--alone--I'm quite sure Kyouya will return soon and correct all the mistakes you're most likely to make, since Kyouya is obviously the brains of the two of you."

"Ayame, do you breathe when you talk? Because you can really keep a sentence going." She leaned forward.

"Go away Tamaki." She growled. Tamaki was about to mess with her a bit more, but a certain glasses wearing boy walking in took all his attention.

"Kyouya! What happened?" Kyouya slid a desk next to the two. "Are you not feeling well?" The black haired boy just chucked.

"On the contrary. I'm feeling better then when I left." The blond seemed confused at first but soon came to his own conclusion. Leaning over, Tamaki whispered in his ear.

"Did you do number two? Want me to rub your tummy?"

"What me to hit you?"

"No."

"Then no."

--------------------

Haruhi glanced around the room trying to locate a certain long haired red head.

"Tani's been gone for a while now. I hope she's ok?"

"Maybe she got lost." Said the twins. Eyes still on the assignment that the teacher passed out and they were currently working on with Samantha.

"I doubt that--Hikaru, this one's wrong--she's has always been good with directions." Haruhi turned back to her friends.

"But she got lost yesterday when she was trying to find the Host Club." Samantha cocked an eyebrow. "She showed up right when we were about to close up for the day."

"That makes no since. When I asked her for the directions she texted it to me in a heartbeat. Hell, I'm the one that got lost. Even with directions. Hikaru, Kaoru, why are you guys writing on my paper?"

"Cause it's fun." Both boys been stopped doing their work and decided to draw on Samantha's paper instead. They made designs on the sides that met up in the center.

"Stop it!" She pushed Kaoru causing him to bump his head into Hikaru. Soon the three of them were in a full out girl fight. Slapping each other like sissies and kicking each other under the desk.

"Cheaters! It's two against one!"

"We don't care. It's more fun this way." Samantha seized one arm from both of them and tugged them out their seats. When the bell rang she helped them both back to their feet.

"As punishment, you guys are walking me to class." They moaned and groaned about it, but walked with her anyway.

-------------------------------------------------

No, I am not dead. I just got so into my other Facfic that I neglected this one. Sorry bout that. Not really an exciting chapter, but I really wanted to get something out. I finished this chapter on paper, but I never typed it. Then when I typed it I never posted it so I really need to get back on the ball, so here!! XD

For those of you who don't know or may not remember, Ayame Jonouchi was the girl in volume 5 of the manga (I don't think she's in the Anime) who kept straitening her curly hair to impress Tamaki, stole his teddy bear, then beat the hell out of it. (which I thought was really funny) she speaks kind of monotone and lifeless, and she can really stretch a sentence. Her nick name was Miss Morse, for her morse code sounding voice.

**Review!!! Why? Because my word is law! Review. If you do it I'll give you a cookie. Ok, I wont but I'll gladly update.  
**


End file.
